Thanksgiving!
by GraceVanPeltFan4ever
Summary: I know I'm a day late but here's my Mentalist Thanksgiving story! Grace's family and the team celebrate Thanksgiving together :) Just a fluffy little story, please read! :)


**Hello! I know I'm a day late, but I still wanted to post this! This story is a lot of fluff and was tons of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

Grace and her dad had just finished putting the cookie dough they had made in the oven when her brother came into the kitchen. Andrew was four years younger than Grace. "Grace! Where's the cookie dough?!" Andrew asked frantically, as if the world depended on it.

"You just missed it, too slow! Daddy just put them in the oven" Grace informed him.

"What?! But you know the cookie dough is always better than the actual cookie!" Andrew whined

"I know, I know. That's why I have this!" Grace said, handing him a piece of cookie dough from the refrigerator.

"Thank you so much Grace!" Andrew said, getting excited like a little kid. Grace giggled and rolled her eyes. Grace's family had come over to her little house in Sacramento to celebrate Thanksgiving. Her mom had suggested that Grace invite Lisbon, and the CBI team over. They gratefully accepted, and told Grace how excited they were.

The next morning Grace's dad woke her up, it was 5:45. "Wake up Gracie" Her dad said as he softly shook her. "Five more minutes" Grace mumbled sleepily. Grace's dad laughed "You said that five minutes ago" He teased. "Oh really?! Well then, I'm up" Grace said as she sat up, her hair sticking out at random angels. "That's a good look for you" He joked. Grace stuck her tongue out and went cross-eyed "Isn't it?" Grace and her dad laughed. "You should leave for the turkey run in 45 minutes" He told her. "Okay, thanks daddy" Grace said with a tired smile. She rolled out of bed and took a shower. Once she returned to her room she put on a pair of navy sweatpants and the lime green shirt everyone received when they registered for the turkey run. She quickly blow-dried her hair and threw it into a mid-head ponytail.

When she got into the living room she saw her parents talking with Rigsby and Lisbon. Grace smiled, "Good morning everyone" she said cheerfully. "Good morning" they replied. "Who are we waiting on?" Grace asked. "Andrew" Her mom replied. Grace laughed "Some things never change" She said. A minute later Andrew appeared in the doorway leading into the living room. Grace looked at him- those track pants looked familiar- then she made the connection.

"Nah-uh. Andrew please tell me those aren't my pants" She said her tone slightly annoyed but amused at the same time.

"I couldn't find mine. What's the big deal? How's it any different from when we used to share soccer uniforms?" Andrew asked innocently. Lisbon and Rigsby were trying hard not to laugh.

"The difference is I was 12 and you were 8. And we didn't share uniforms- you just took mine." Grace pointed out.

"Those are both valid arguments but I still don't have my pants" Andrew said

"Andrew give me my pants back!" Grace said exasperatedly.

"Make me!" Andrew taunted.

"Fine!" Grace said. She disappeared down the hallway chasing after Andrew. The Van Pelt parents just shook their heads. "I've given up!" Grace's dad joked "I've seen everything" Grace's mom said. Rigsby and Lisbon laughed.

Five minutes later Grace returned with a victorious smile. "I won." She said. A minute later Andrew came in wearing his pants. "Grace won. She found my pants. Congrats Grace, you have done the impossible" Andrew teased. Grace rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her face as she said "Get in the car". Lisbon, Rigsby, Andrew and Grace were going to the turkey run. Grace's parents were going to stay home and work on dinner. "Bye mom. Bye daddy. Love you" Grace called as she left. "Love you, have fun." They called back.

Once they were at the park they chose the four mile run. "What's the point of running on thanksgiving?" Rigsby asked after the first mile. "So when you go home and eat more turkey then you should consume in a year you don't have a heart-attack" Lisbon pointed out. Now it was Grace and Andrew's turn to laugh. "Why didn't Jane or Cho want to run?" Grace asked Lisbon and Rigsby. "According to Jane he is not 'the running type' and he'd rather spend his morning sleeping on a couch than running." Lisbon said. "Sounds accurate" Grace joked. "Cho doesn't like running." Rigsby said. Grace thought about that, "I love running" She said. "You love everything, Grace." Andrew pointed out. "I don't love it when you steal my pants" She retorted. "True…" Andrew said. They finished the run in a little over 35 minutes.

Once they got back to the house the Macy's day parade was on. They watched it while they decorated the cookies Grace and her dad had made the night before. It made Grace feel like a little kid again- she loved that feeling.

"It's like being a little kid again!" Andrew said,

"I was thinking the same thing!" Grace said

"It must be our twin telepathy!"

"Andrew… we're not twins…"

"So?"

"Never mind" Grace laughed.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Grace yelled and ran to the door.

She opened it and saw Jane and Cho.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She said happily

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They replied.

"Come in" She said and stepped away from the door.

Once they were inside Grace said "We're decorating cookies!"

"Yay!" Jane cheered enthusiastically

"Awesome" Cho said emotionlessly

The dinner table was set and all the food was gathered in the center. Andrew's girlfriend Claire had showed up and everyone was now sitting around the table. The TV by table was playing a football game. After everyone had gotten their food, and was eating it they went around the table saying what they were thankful for-The only rule was no one could repeat what someone had said.

Grace's mom started "I'm thankful for family and friends"

Then Grace's dad "I'm thankful for football"

"I'm thankful for pants" Andrew said

"I'm thankful for my puppy" Claire said

Then it was Cho's turn "I'm thankful for work"

"I'm thankful for my couch" Jane said

Next it was Lisbon "I'm thankful for my incredible team"

Then Rigsby "I'm thankful for… food"

And lastly Grace "I'm thankful for my job and wonderful colleagues."

Once dinner had been finished and cleaned up. The Van Pelt's started their annual football game Grace and her dad were always on a team against her brother. Then the guests were separated between the teams and Grace's mom watched and kept score. Grace and her dad won- just like every year. After the game Grace was outside taking a walk through the forest next to her house when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see Rigsby,

"Hey!" She said happily to him

"Hi" He said

"What's up?" Grace asked

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm thankful for you" Rigsby said

Grace blushed and smiled shyly, this was definitely a thanksgiving to be thankful for.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
